1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel phosphorus-containing organosilicon compound, a method for producing the same and a resin composition or a coating composition containing the same. In more detail, the present invention relates to a phosphorus-containing organosilicon compound, that has a phosphorus-containing group bonded to a silicon atom in the molecule and is furnished with performance of an oxaphosphorin compound, a method for producing the same and a resin composition or a coating composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An oxaphosphorin compound is useful as a flame retardant for a resin and a phosphorus-containing dicarboxylic acid derived therefrom is useful as a plasticizer for polymers. A phosphorus-containing dicarboxylic acid derived from an oxaphosphorin compound can be suitably used for manufacturing of a resin composition with flame retardance, for instance, a flame retardant polyester can be manufactured by using a phosphorus-containing dicarboxylic acid as a comonomer.
In addition, a phosphorus-containing dicarboxylic acid and ester derivatives thereof are known to possess flame resistance, flame retardance and antibiotic action (particularly, antibiotic durability) as well as to be a component of a polyester composition that can form molded parts such as fibers and films with sufficient consideration on safety (for example, see JP-A-2000-212419 (on claims and the like).
Further, various kinds of silicon compounds are widely used to reinforce bonds among inorganic materials such as metals and inorganic fillers and organic resins (coupling function), or to coat surface of inorganic or organic materials and to be loaded or copolymerized into resins as modifiers to improve surface properties thereof and resins themselves (for example, to enhance water repellency, mold release performance, lubricating performance, heat resistance, flexibility and impact resistance).
Still further, phosphorylated polyorganosiloxane is also known to have flame retardant effect and to function as a flame retardant (for example, see JP-A-2001-247582 (on claims and the like).
However, there have not been any proposals on compounds by stable bonds between an oxaphosphor in compound and a silicon compound, having superior performance of both compounds.
Therefore, a silicon compound furnished with performance of an oxaphosphorin compound and can be available industrially has been required. There have also been needs for resin compositions or coating compositions having improved performance, which are loaded with the above compounds.